In an electronically connected world there is a desire to identify valuable assets or items such as devices, vehicles and production equipment and more by electronic means.
It is common to apply e.g. identification numbers or serial numbers as impact numbers. These impact numbers become part of the item and may be used for optical identification. One example is chassis numbers of vehicles. These identification numbers are also stored by some manufacturers in electronically readable storage devices that are attached to the item. However, it is difficult to prove that the storage device is actually the authentic storage device belonging to the item to be identified. By exchanging the storage device, the item to be identified may receive a completely different electronic identity. This may result in a change of ownership or a change of the item's value or a change of accessible features.
There may thus be a need for an improved way of electronically identifying valuable items.